Divergent High
by Fangirling08
Summary: My name is Beatrice Prior. I hate that name, and if you call me anything except Tris, I will hurt you. My dad got relocated to Chicago, so my entire family just moved. I go to a new school, with new people. Will it suck? Oh yeah. Will it make me miserable? Of course. But no one can see Tris Prior miserable. No one. *ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD!*
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. Oh, the joys of getting up early.

I groan and smack my snooze button.

"BEATRICE!" My father yells from down the stairs. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes!" I yell back

"Don't make me come up there!" He shouts.

"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I drag myself out of the warmth of my blankets. I run to my bathroom and wash my face.

I go back to my room and pick out something to wear. It's early September, but in Chicago it's still warm enough for shorts.

I throw on black high-waisted shorts and a maroon top. I slip on a few bracelets and straighten my hair into a ponytail. I don't really wear makeup, just a little mascara and eyeliner. I grab my school stuff and make my way down to the kitchen.

My brother, Caleb is already up making himself breakfast. When he is finished, I look at him expectantly.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

"You didn't ask for any?" He replies.

I groan and pick up an apple.

My school is a short walk away from my house. So, I say a quick goodbye to my father and sprint out the door. Caleb yells after me, but if he didn't make me breakfast, why should I wait for him?

Now I'm sure, you're wondering

Oh my, what a perfect stereotypical family, but where ever is the mother?

Well, to answer your question, she died a few years ago. There was a bad car accident. I was around 11. We were driving to the park up on our street. Some insane drunk was driving on the other side of the road. The car hit into our car, and should have killed me. My mother jumped out of her seat and in front of me. She died to save me.

I shake the thought of my mother from my head.

I walk into the school parking lot and take a deep breath. I cross the street, then out of no where a car with blaring music comes around the corner, straight at me.

I jump and roll out of the way quickly. I stand up after a few seconds and brush myself off.

"HEY?" I yell up at the driver. "What the hell?"

I am actually kind of small, and not intimidating at all. It comes out as a soft squeak instead of a loud yell.

"Check it out Four." A boy from inside the car says. "It's a fourth grader!" The boy cracks up laughing. I scowl.

"For your information, I'm in 11th grade, you nimrod." I spat out, hoping he would lay off me.

"Feisty one. Uriah likes." Another boy says.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, and number boy," I start saying as I stare directly into the drivers' deep blue eyes. "Watch where you're going next time." I stalk off after that and don't bother looking back.

I reach the main office just as my angry blush fades away.

"Name?" A woman asks.

"T- Beatrice Prior." I say, internally groaning at my real name.

"Here is your schedule, Beatrice. Locker number 6. Enjoy your day." She smiles brightly. I manage a strained smile and go to my locker.

After mindlessly wandering, I finally find my locker. A tanned girl with short black hair is standing at the locker next to mine.

"You're the new girl right?" She asks.

I nod faintly.

"I'm Christina." She smiles. "You're really pretty! What's your name?"

"Beatrice. But I go by Tris." I say quietly.

"Well Beatrice, But I go by Tris." She said chucking a little. "Can I see your schedule?"

I laugh and hand it to her.

"Wow. You're in all of my classes!" She smiles.

I smile in return.

"Once you're done putting your stuff away, I will take you to hell- I mean Trigonometry with Ms. Matthews. Fair warning, she's awful." Christina says.

"Got it." I nod and start to put my stuff away.

I look over to my left and see Number Boy. Four I think his name was.

"You." I say darkly.

"Hello pipsqueak." He chuckles.

"I see your locker fits your name... Four." His locker number was four. Ironic. "What's your deal? We're one through three taken?"

"Well what's your name?" He hisses.

"B-" I falter.

"Is it a hard one?" He mocks.

"Tris. My name is Tris."

"Well Tris, if you don't want to get hit by my car, I suggest you stay the hell out of my way." He growls, then slams his locker and walks off.

"Wow." Christina says. "How do you know him?" She asks in awe of me.

"He almost hit me with his car this morning." I sigh.

She giggles. "Be careful, Tris."

We walk into Trigonometry.

"No one sit down yet. I'm assigning seats right now!" A blonde woman, who I assume is Ms. Matthews says. "Okay first seat," she says tapping a desk. "Peter Hayes."

She goes down the line until she says my name. "Beatrice Prior." I wince at my name, but go sit down. She taps the desk behind me.

"Christina Scott." Christina sits behind me. I suppress a smile.

Ms. Matthews keeps going until she gets to the seat next to mine.

"Tob-"

"It's Four."

I whip around to see the same dark blue eyes I saw this morning.

"What. Is it a hard one?" I whisper to him after I he sits down.

"No... Beatrice." He smiles smugly.

I sent him a death glare.

He returned it with a sarcastic smile.

Christina covered up her giggles by coughing.

Something tells me this is going to be a long, but interesting day.

HEY GUYS! FANGLIRLING 08 HERE! THIS IS MY NEWEST FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! COMMENT AND FAVORITE ON YOUR WAY OUT!

THANKS GUYS!

-KELSEY :)


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY

Christina soon discovers that she actually doesn't have all of her classes with me. She pouts as we leave AP Biology.

Four has been in all of my classes all day. All he has done is glare at me and make annoying comments.

My last period of the day is Gym. We have a choice of what we take. We can take Amity, which is slow paced, easy, and calm gym, or Dauntless, when we climb rock walls, swing across ropes, and build trust and teamwork.

Naturally, I have a sense of adventure, and wanted to take Dauntless.

After I change, I spot Christina's friends, Shauna and Lynn.

"Hey Tris!" Shauna waves me over. We are the only girls in the class.

"Where is the rest of the female population?" I ask as I laugh.

"They took Amity because they're afraid of sweat." Lynn laughs harshly. "It's so stupid."

I nod. I look across the gym, and sure enough, Four is standing in the far corner with his sidekicks Uriah and Zeke.

"Shauna if you keep staring at Zeke I might actually hurl all over your sneakers." Lynn hisses.

"Wait, you like..." I say.

"Yes. She does." Lynn interjects.

"ALRIGHT WIMPS!" A voice booms. "I'm Max, and this is the student teacher, Eric."

We all instantly quiet down when we hear the severity in his voice.

"We will start by picking groups of three." Max yells.

My eyes flick up to Lynn and Shauna. We all nod and sit in a circle.

"Now, we will set up team versus team challenges."

They put a few teams up against each other.

"Team of princesses?" Eric calls, mocking us. "You're against these guys."

My eyes narrow as he points to Uriah, Zeke, and (ugh) Four.

"Hello Beatrice." Four smiles.

I stare daggers at him.

"Beatrice? Wow tough chick." Uriah tries to contain his laugh.

"Hey Shauna." Zeke smiles.

"Hi." Shauna looks down and smiles.

Lynn pretends to gag and I giggle.

"TEAMS! FOLLOW US!"

They take us out to the back door to the field.

A huge obstacle course is set up. I am awestruck.

"Okay here is how it's going to go.

First, go through the tires, then swing over the water pools with a rope, climb over the rock wall, go through the puddles of mud, then up onto the platform and zip line to the end of the finish line." Max says, as if it's so simple.

"As you can see, there is one obstacle course per rivalry." Eric says. "If one of your players fails to complete a task, you must all return to the starting line. We will give you two minutes of strategy."

We form a group.

"Okay. I say we go one at a time, Tris in front cause she's the smallest. We will tie our shoes together to get the rope to swing, then when we get to the mud we rig traps,, and then we get to the zip line first and win this thing." Lynn says.

"I'm down." Shauna says.

"Me too."

"TEAMS, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Max yells.

We run to our course. I realize Four will be running first for their team.

"READY, SET, GO!" Max yells and blows a whistle.

I sprint through the tires as fast as I can, but Four is quicker. He jumps over the ledge and grabs the rope. He slips and falls into the water and I burst out laughing.

Zeke groans and runs back to the start. Four's attempt left the rope swinging so I quickly take off my shoe as Lynn gets to the platform.

We tie our shoes together and lasso the rope.

It takes a few tries, but with Shauna's long arms, we get it.

I swing across just as Uriah makes it to the platform. I see Lynn try to tackle him and push him into the water.

"KING OF THE HILL!" He yells while laughing. Too bad for him, Shauna sweeps his legs out from under him, and Lynn pushes him over the edge.

They high five as Uriah plunges into the water.

Zeke curses at his brother and Four shakes his head.

I throw the rope back to Lynn and her and Shauna get over to the rock wall.

I scale it and tell them to follow me. I make it to the top and slide down the back.

I hear a scream. I look over the edge and see Shauna dangling.

"HANG ON!" Lynn shouts. She makes it over and then pulls Shauna. She slips again and screeches.

Zeke just made it to the wall, and seeing how far behind Four and Uriah were, he boosts Shauna up quickly. Shauna blushes and scrambles up the wall.

"Thanks!" She mutters.

Zeke smiles.

"Barf!" Lynn groans.

We rig a few mud bombs with a rope and buckets on the other side of the wall.

"Zeke! Careful! Mud bombs ahead!" I yell as my way of thanking him.

"Thanks Tris!" He yells back. "I won't get hit. Not sure about those goons."

"Who you calling goons?" I hear Four's voice.

"GUYS RUN ACROSS TO THE PLATFORM!" I scream.

We trudge as fast as we can through the waist high mud.

The guys just make it over and get catapulted with mud bombs, except Zeke.

Four and Uriah screech and Zeke just rolls on the floor laughing.

Lynn and Shauna pull me up to the platform and secure me in the Zip line. I am flying through the air.

Soon after, Lynn crashes into me and we both crack up. Shauna is flying towards us too. Zeke is on the other side hooked up.

It comes down to those two to determine who wins.

"Come on Shauna!" I yell.

She is flying, and because of her weight, she goes faster than Zeke and we win by a second.

We all cheer and hug.

Four glares at me, covered in mud.

"What's wrong Four? Did you get a wittle dirty?" I say acting like a four year old.

He starts running after me and I shriek.

I run off the platform and around the length of the Zip line.

I stop at the mud.

"Oh no."

Four pushes me into the mud laughing.

He coats my hair and dunks me.

"FOUR!" I scream, flailing.

He lets me up laughing.

"What's wrong Beatrice? Did you get a wittle dirty?" I scowl and splash him with mud.

"I hate you." I laugh.

"Do you though?" He smirks.

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

After gym, I hosed off by the side of the school with Lynn and Shauna.

They smile at me weirdly for a few minutes then steal glances at each other.

"Oh my god! What?!" I finally yell, exasperated.

"Oh nothing." Shauna smiles. "So, Four?" She giggles.

I look down and hide a smile. "What about him?" I ask after I compose myself.

"Don't play dumb, Tris." Lynn scowls jokingly. "Four doesn't just throw anyone into the mud."

"Yeah... Are you two..." Shauna smirks.

"NO! He hates me, he almost ran over me with his car! I don't like him." I say a little too quickly.

"Yep, okay..." Lynn snorts.

I decide to just walk home in my wet clothes.

I grab my backpack from my locker quickly. As I am about to leave, Christina comes bounding at me out of no where.

"Tris! I heard what happened in gym today!" She giggles. "So... Mr. Four..." She jokes.

"Everyone seriously needs to shut up about that." I groan and laugh half heartedly.

"Sorry Tris, but his actions don't lie. Can I have your cell number?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure!" I beam as I scrawl it down on paper.

"Thanks! Later Tris!" She runs off and I smile.

"Since you're giving out numbers..." A low voice from behind me whispered.

I turn around and see the same dark blue eyes from before.

"Hello." I smile softly. "Would you like my number, Four?"

"Yes, I actually would enjoy that." He smirks.

I scrawl down random numbers quickly.

"So, (567) 873 6532?" He reads it back.

"That's not what I wrote down..." I say slowly.

"Fake number. Oldest trick in the book." He smiles.

"If you really want my number..." I pause. "Catch me!" I sprint out the double doors with Four hot on my heels. I tear down the stairs shrieking with laughter. I turn the corner after the steps and run behind a tree. I stop for a few seconds, catching my breath.

"Hello Beatrice." He says from behind me.

"Wait... How did you-" I ask bewildered.

He just smiles as he taps my arm.

"I believe I caught you." He laughs.

I sigh and write down my number for real on his arm.

"Thank you Beatrice."

"Don't call me that!" I hiss.

"Or what? Are you going to try to hit me?"

I lunge at him but he doesn't flinch.

"You aren't intimidating Beatrice." He says smugly.

I sigh and cross my arms. I open my mouth to say more, but a car horn blares.

"FOUR, STOP ASSOCIATING WITH THE ENEMY AND GET IN THE CAR!" Zeke yells.

"You heard the man." Four chuckles. "See you, Bea-"

"Don't call me that!" I screech.

Four shakes his head and trots off. As he gets into the car, Zeke and Uriah nudge him and laugh at him. He blushes and swats them away and they drive off.

I smile to myself and slowly start to walk to my house.

"Who was that?"

Caleb.

"Oh, no one."

"Didn't sound like no one, little sis."

"Shut up Caleb." I push his chest.

"What's his name?" He presses for more information.

"Four." I answer dully.

He snorts "What, like the number?"

"Exactly." I smile triumphantly.

A girl with blonde hair runs up to us quickly. I jump a little at her sudden presence.

"Oh, hey Susan." Caleb greets brightly.

"Hi, um I wanted to ask, um would you want to study over at my house later?" She stutters nervously.

Caleb smiles. "Sure."

"Okay, great. Uh, see you later." She runs off again.

"So," I say after a while. "Who was that?"

"Oh, no one."

"Didn't sound like no one, Big bro."

"Shut up, Tris." He laughs as we walk up into our driveway.

A car drives past us and slows down to turn into the driveway next door.

I've seen that car before.

That is Four's car.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story!

FOUR POV:

I opened the car door after my game of tag with Tris. I buckled into the front seat and noticed how quiet it was. I looked up to see Uriah and Zeke looking at me expectantly, then burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask slightly blushing.

"WHAT?" Uriah yells bewildered. "You and the new chick, bro." He laughs as Zeke starts to drive my car out of the parking lot. I look out to the tree that Tris is standing near and see another guy with her.

"Wait guys, don't go yet." I stop laughing.

"What's up?" Zeke asked confused.

"Look." I say motioning towards Tris and her "friend." She pushes his chest and laughs.

"Ohhhh..." Uriah smiles evilly. "Let's follow them!" He shouts like a little boy.

Zeke and I shrug at each other and nod.

Tris and the guy begin to walk, when another girl with blonde hair runs up, and looks like she is talking way too fast.

The guy smiles at her and says a few words, then the girl runs off smiling.

"What was that about?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Dunno." Zeke says as he follows Tris from a good 50 yards behind. She keeps talking to the guy and then stops in a driveway, which I assume is either her house or the guy's house. Whose ever house it is, it's literally the house next to mine.

"Zeke! Drive to my house!" I practically yell.

Zeke accelerates then slows down and pulls into my driveway with ease.

Tris' hazel eyes train on the car and they flicker in recognition. Zeke rolls down the window.

"Hey Tris!" He calls out and shoves my shoulder.

Way to be subtle.

"Hey Zeke!" She smiles faintly. "Hey Four."

The boy standing next to her shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh um, this is my brother, Caleb." She motions to the boy.

"BROTHER?" Uriah yells from the back seat.

"Uriah! Shut up!" Zeke comes to the rescue.

"Hey." Caleb greets shyly. "Do you live there?"

"Yeah I do." I answer in a strained voice.

Tris' eyes look upwards to mine.

"HOWDY NEIGHBOR!" Uriah shouts from the car, earning a slap from Zeke.

"I'll go tell Dad we're home." Caleb says awkwardly and leaves.

Tris watches him enter the door. When he's gone she turns to me.

"You really can't get rid of me, can you?" I say slyly.

"No matter how hard I try." She jokes then smiles.

"Looks like you won't get rid of us either." Zeke pipes up after a moment. "Uriah and I live across the street."

"Oh, Joy." She groans half heartedly.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Uriah yells from the backseat.

"Is he your twin?" I ask Tris, in reference to Caleb.

"Oh no, he's a little under a year older than me." She says curtly. I nod.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward." Zeke says after a few seconds. I internally groan.

Tris laughs a little.

"Okay, well um... Homework." She says as she falters her words.

"See you." I laugh.

She nods and smiles, then walks away.

"Oof." Uriah exhales. "That was rough man."

"Uriah. I'm going to kill you." Zeke mutters. "Sorry man." He laughs at me.

"It was her brother..." I say in disbelief.

"Come on Big Guy, let's go inside." Zeke says patting my back.

I look to make sure Marcus isn't home, thank God he isn't.

I open the front door and jog up to my room with Zeke and Uriah behind me.

It's a mess, as usual. I have a terrace outside my room, and the door is open.

Uriah, being the childish person he is runs to the door quickly.

"BRO!" He yells.

"What?" I chuckle.

"Tris... Is changing." Uriah peels his eyes away from the window and motions us to come over.

I peer out the door and sure enough Tris' room is across from my view, and she is about to take her top off.

I quickly shut the door and pull the curtains to block the view.

"HEY?!" Uriah yells. I send him a death glare.

"Guys lets start homework." I say dismissively. We take out our Trigonometry homework and work on it for about an hour or so.

"Okay none of this stuff is making sense." Uriah grumbles. I chew my pencil in concentration.

"I actually think you have to-" Zeke begins to say when we hear the doorknob jiggle.

I start to panic instantly. I clean my room quickly as Zeke and Uriah pack up their things hastily.

Marcus steps into my room a few moments later.

"Hello boys." He greets Zeke and Uriah.

"Hi Mr. Eaton." They mutter. "We were just on our way out." Zeke says timidly.

"Bye!" Uriah scrambles out the door with Zeke close behind him.

"Hi." I say I'm a strained voice.

His eyes harden. "Your room is a mess and you had people over?" He hisses.

"It was just Zeke and Uriah, they don't care." I say.

"Tobias. This is for your own good." He used my real name. This cannot be good. He unwinds his belt and brings it down onto my arm.

I let out shriek of pain.

"Be quiet son." He yells harshly. As he smacks me again on the face.

I groan into my teeth. He punches me in stomach and ribs until I'm on the floor gasping in pain.

"Clean yourself and this place up. Our new neighbors are coming over for dinner. I expect an excellent meal." I nod quickly as he reluctantly exits the room.

I peel myself off the floor and begin to put away anything that's out of place.

"Four?" A meek voice from outside whispers.

My eyes go wide as I make my way to the window of the terrace.

Standing in her window is Tris. Her hair is wet and her eyes are wild.

"Are you okay?" She gasps. I quickly remember that my face is probably really beaten up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mutter.

Then she does something amazing. She stands on the ledge of her window and jumps over the terrace fence and lands perfectly in front of me.

I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't think, just do and hope for the best." She shrugs.

I smile a little. She touches the cut above my eyebrow and I wince.

He eyes soften and she pulls me into a hug. I am shocked at first, but then hug her back.

"I'll see you in a few hours okay?" She whispers into my shoulder after a few minutes.

"Okay." I pull away from her slowly. She then climbs up onto the fence and jumps to the side of her house. She catches the windowsill and pulls herself up and through the window. Once she regains her footing inside of her house, she bows and I chuckle a little as I applaud.

"Why thank you!" She giggles.

I smile as she shuts her window and walks away.

"GET IT FOUR!" I hear Uriah scream from across the street.

"SHUT IT PANSYCAKE!" I scream back.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Divergent, as much as I would like to, I don't.

Most of the Chapters will be in Tris' POV, but if there is a change I will totally make a note.

Okay enough of my unentertaining words. The story:

"Dad?" Caleb yells from his room.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Can I go to this girl Susan's house to study for AP Biology?" He yells hopefully.

I look at my Dad in the kitchen. He raises his eyebrows as if to ask if I know anything.

"When we were walking home she ran up and asked him. She seems nice and smart." I say on my brothers behalf.

"Dad?"

"Sure, son! But be home by seven! We are going to the Eaton's house for dinner."

"Okay!" Caleb runs down the stairs with his backpack.

"Why don't you run a little faster?" I call sarcastically.

"Shut up Bea!" He yells laughing out the door.

I roll my eyes.

"Do you know the Eaton boy in your grade?" He asks me.

"No, do you know his first name?"

"Four. He lives next door I believe."

"Oh, yeah I know him." I say quickly. "He's in all of my classes."

My father smiles. I look down.

"We will go at seven thirty. I assume you have to do girly things and get ready." My dad says awkwardly.

I smile and get up to leave to go take a shower.

I stand in the warm shower rain and wash all the mud and filth off of my body from gym class.

I step out, cold and raw. The towel swallows my small body.

I pick out a black skater skirt and maroon long sleeved shirt to wear to dinner.

I start to undo my sopping wet hair when I hear a smack and a shriek.

"Quiet son!"

I slowly creep to my window. Four's house has a terrace, but the door is shut.

I hear more grunts of pain and begin to worry.

After about 20 minutes. I feel like it's safe to call out.

"Four?" I say meekly. "Four?" I say louder.

The door opens and I am horrified. His face is bruised on his jawline, and there's a cut over his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" I gasp and cover my mouth.

He takes a second to respond. "Yeah, I'm fine." His expression hardens as he looks down.

I feel compelled to do something, anything. So, I stand up on my windowsill and count to three in my head, then jump over to the terrace. Let's just say I kinda forgot I was wearing a skirt.

Thank god for spandex.

His eyebrows raise.

"I don't think. Just do and hope for the best." I say. I walk a step forward and touch the cut above his eyebrow. He winces and I pull my hand back.

Before I can stop myself, I pull him into a hug. At first he doesn't hug back, and I almost pull away, cause naturally, if someone doesn't hug back, then you messed up big time. I begin to panic slightly, but then, he finally hugs back. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

After a few minutes, I pull away from him and look into his eyes.

"I'll see you in a few hours okay?" I whisper.

He nods.

I stand up on the fence on the terrace and jump. Luckily, I catch the windowsill and shimmy up the side of my house. I keep forgetting I'm in a skirt.

I reach the safety of my room and bow.

Four pretends to applaud. I laugh and shut my window.

"GET IT, FOUR!" I assume either Zeke or Uriah yell from across the street. I bite my lip to hold in a laugh.

"SHUT IT PANSYCAKE!"

What the hell is a pansycake?

That's a wrap! OH MY GOD, NO IM TOTALLY KIDDING! YOU ALL WOULD HATE ME!

At around 7:29, (very exact, I know) my father, Caleb and I arrive at Four's front door. My dad insisted that we bring brownies for dessert, so I was holding the platter.

Caleb knocked on the door quickly. A moment later, Four's dad opened the door.

"Hello! I am Marcus!" He says brightly.

I manage a smile. But inside, I am scowling.

"Hello. I am Andrew, and they are Caleb and Beatrice." My father says warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Marcus says.

I nod curtly and Caleb smiles.

"Tobias is in the kitchen setting the table."

My eyebrows crinkle. Who is Tobias?

"Oh, I thought your son's name was Four." My dad says apologetically.

"It's a nickname. God knows why he picked it!" Marcus laughs in effort to change the subject.

"Beatrice, can you go put those in the kitchen?" My father says. I nod.

"Straight back and to the left." Marcus directs me. I walk down the hall and peek into the room.

F-Tobias, I guess, is in the kitchen putting out plates and forks. I sneak in and try to place the platter down quietly, but it lands with a clang. Tobias jumps.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" I squeak.

He turns around and smiles.

"Hello, Beatrice."

I notice his bruises are covered somehow, but he cut is a little more noticeable.

I scowl at my real name.

As if on cue, Caleb, Marcus and my dad enter.

I presume to sit down next to Caleb. Tobias and my father sit across from us, and Marcus sits at the head of the table.

Tobias jumps a little.

"Oh! Um, I'll get the food."

He comes back with a salad bowl in one hand and a big bowl of spaghetti in the other. He leaves again and comes back with some dressing, Parmesan cheese, and other toppings.

Everyone serves themselves, then we eat.

"This is delicious!" My father says politely.

"Thank you." Both Tobias and Marcus say at the same time.

Marcus sends him a glare. Tobias shrinks in his seat.

My dad, Marcus and Caleb get into a conversation about computers or something, when Tobias flicks a piece of spaghetti at me.

I hold in a giggle and toss some lettuce at him.

He smiles darkly and flings a spoonful of cheese at me.

I take the bottle of dressing and squirt it at him.

"Take that, Eaton." I smirk.

By now, everyone has noticed our food fight.

"Um..." I say.

"Beatrice." My father says gravely.

I slump down.

Everyone finishes their meal, occasionally talking.

"Tobias. Clean up. Now." Marcus spits out.

"Beatrice. You help too." My dad grunts.

Caleb offers to help, but Marcus asks him to figure out what is wrong with the computer upstairs.

They leave, and Tobias and I clean. It's quiet for a while until I speak.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"I mean, I kinda started it." Tobias smiles wryly.

"Yeah, Tobias. You did." I say, trying to see how his name sounds coming out of my mouth.

"You know, you can't tell anyone about any of this. Not my name, and not what you know about Marcus." He says seriously. "Only Uriah and Zeke know."

"I know." I say slowly. "I would never."

Tobias nods.

"Sorry to ask, but where is your mother?" I ask.

"She left a while back. One day she was here, the next day she was gone. No warning, no goodbye, nothing." He looks down. "Marcus drank, then got violent, and well, you know."

"Well since we are telling wonderful family stories," I begin. "My mother died. We were driving to the park, and some drunk guy was driving and was going to hit the side of the car I was on. She jumped out of her seat to save me." I finish and sigh.

"Beatrice." He starts.

"What?"

"I almost ran over you this morning..." He runs a hand through his hair. "Oh god... I- I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"No it's fine, I made fun of your name this morning." I said quietly.

"That's nothing compared to almost killing you the way your mother died." He counters frantically.

"Nah it's fine, I'm agile." I say in attempt to lighten the mood.

He still scowls, but shakes his head. I toss him the towel as he wipes up the dressing stain.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble later." I say.

"But what about you?" I ask nervously.

"You know what happened earlier?" He asks.

I nod and swallow.

"Worse." Is all he says.

We clean in solemn silence until everyone comes back downstairs for dessert.

We eat as Caleb and Marcus talk about some new software. I steal a glance at Tobias and he makes a goofy face back. I shake with silent laughter. After everyone finishes, my dad bids Marcus goodbye.

I wave as I walk out the door.

I make eye contact with Tobias. I am almost certain I will see him later.

"BEATRICE!" My father shouts exasperated.

"Dad, I already apologized like, four times."

"That still doesn't make it right!" He counters. "You are grounded for three days."

Wow I got off easy. I'll be done by Friday. Nice.

I saunter up to my room and change into sweats and a tank top.

Around an hour later, while I'm doing History homework, my phone beeps.

I read it and my eyes go wide.

I run to the window.

"Tobias?"

I'm going to prepare for you all to hate me for ending here. MWAHAHAHA see you on the flip side!

Be brave, Initiates :)


	6. Chapter 6

If I owned Divergent, I'd be rich with a cool life... But I'm here eating cake writing Fanfiction. So nah, I don't own Divergent. Okay. Enough of my babble, chapter Six!

"Tobias?"

"Tris." He says horsely.

His face is battered and bloody. There's a huge gash on the side of his face, and his eye is black. He's limping outside to the terrace. His breathing is short, and his eyes are barely open.

I gasp and cover my mouth.

"Hold on." I whisper. "I'll be right back."

I silently dash to the bathroom and rummage through our medical things.

For just moving in, our house is pretty organized.

I find gauze pads, medical tape, pain medication and some healing cream.

"Tris?" I hear Caleb in the hall. I freeze.

"Yeah! Just a minute!" I call brightly.

I need to get a bottle of water for him so he can take the medicine.

"Crap, Crap, Crap." I mumble

"Tris?" Caleb hisses.

"I just took a crap! Got a problem?" I snap at him.

"Okay... I'm gonna go wait in my room." He says sighing.

Perfect. I run down the stairs and grab a bottle of water. I race back up to my room as quietly as I can.

"Tobias?" I call out the window.

"I'm still here." He says in a low voice.

I put all of the supplies in a bag and sling it over my shoulder.

I jump over to the terrace quickly. I reach him and there are tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Tobias." I whisper. I can almost hear my heart crack. "Come on, we are going inside."

He barely nods.

I open the door to his room quietly. He falls into the room, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Tobias. You have to stay awake." I whisper. "Is it just your face and leg?"

"Back." He pants out. "He hit my back."

I peel off his shirt, which is sticky with sweat and blood.

I am horrified.

There are about 20-30 lashes on his back. Some are faded scars, others are fresh and seem to be radiating heat off his back. I brush tears away quietly and stifle a sob.

"Tobias. This might hurt just a little." I say barely over a whisper.

He groans softly in response.

I take out some wound cleaner and reluctantly soak a cotton pad in it.

I take a deep breath and rub his wounds clean.

He hisses and groans in effort to stay silent.

"Shhhh it's ok. It's going to be alright." I say soothingly.

I wrap his back in gauze pads and get him a clean shirt.

He slowly sits up and I see that his face is streaked with tears. I can't help but to stare at his bare chest. Stupid Tris! Stupid.

"You like?" How can he joke at a time like this?

I pull his shirt over his head.

"Peek-a-boo." I laugh lightly. "I'm going to clean up that cut, okay?" I say motioning to his face.

He nods as his face crumples. His body rocks with silent sobs, when I finish, he puts his forehead on my shoulder.

I hug him as he cries.

"Tobias." He looks up slowly.

"What?" He says softly sniffing.

"I'm sorry."

He manages a smile.

"Here. I have some pain meds." I hold out a few pills in my hand. "They'll make you tired." I say quietly.

"I don't want to dream." He says sadly as his tears return. "They will only haunt me more. Sleep should be an escape, not a worse reality."

"I'll fight off the bad dreams." I smile.

"With what?"

"My bare hands obviously!" I joke.

*WHO GETS THE REFERENCE AWWWW*

He slowly takes the pills and drinks the water.

"It will help your leg too." I say as he trudges over to his bed. He lays down and winces.

"Here um-"

"No I'm fine." He manages a grin.

I go and sit down at the desk next to his bed.

I brush his hair out of his face, trying to soothe him into sleep.

After a few minutes, I see the light leave his eyes slightly. They turn glassy and tired.

"Tris?" He says abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I smile.

"Goodnight, Tobias."

I go to leave and he catches my hand.

I look down, and he lets go, and falls asleep, snoring lightly.

I am about to leave the window, but before I can stop myself, I go back to him and kiss his cheek.

I step out onto the terrace and close the door softly.

"PSSSST! Tris!" I hear a voice and look down.

"Uriah?" I whisper scream.

"Come down here!" He yells back as quietly as he can.

I scale the fence, I'm about a story up, and I just drop to the ground and roll.

When I regain my footing, I see that Zeke is with him.

"Hi." I say breathlessly.

"Why were you up there?" He says slowly.

"Marcus, um-"

"IS HE OKAY?" Uriah exclaims, struggling to stay quiet.

"He's bad. Very." I say gravely. "He's sleeping."

Zeke nods.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard a scream earlier today. And I found him." I say simply as I look at my feet.

"Oh." Is all Zeke can say.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Uriah murmurs.

"Yes. Just really beat up."

"Why?"

I dreaded the question. I felt like it was my fault.

"We um- we had dinner together tonight, our um- families." My voice cracked.

"And uh- he and I got into a food fight, and Marcus was not happy." I stifle a sob and clear my throat. "And you probably know the rest."

Uriah hugs me lightly. Zeke does the same.

"It's not your fault, Tris." Uriah says sadly.

"How bad is he?" Zeke asks.

"His face is a mess, he's limping, and his back is shredded." I let a tear fall down my cheek. "I cleaned him up, wrapped his cuts and gave him medicine, though." I repeat myself.

"Thank you, Tris." Zeke says quietly.

"It's my fault. It's the least I can do." I finally let myself sob a little.

"It's not your fault Marcus is a monster, Tris." Zeke says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I cry.

After a few minutes of hugging, I bid then goodbye and climb the side of my house.

I hop through the window stealthily.

"Beatrice?"

Oh god. Caleb.

Cliffhangers are kinda fun, cause I torture you :) (I'm joking, I don't torture people for fun.) This chapter was really hard to write, because I wanted it to be emotional, but not cheesy, Ya feel?

Anyway, see you all on the flip side! :)

Remember,

Be Brave :)


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY: SO MY AUTHORS NOTES ARE GETTING KIND OF CONFUSING; I AGREE! SO I PROMISE I'M NOT SCREAMING AT YOU, IM JUST MAKING IT OBVIOUS THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE LOL

OKAY: CHAPTER SEVEN

I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, OR RUN BOY RUN! IF I DID YOU WOULD ALL KNOW MY NAME... BUT I DON'T SOOOO STORY TIME!

"Tris?"

I slowly turn around.

"Hey Caleb!" I say way too brightly.

"Why did you just climb into the house?" He asks skeptically.

"Um... I didn't?" I try.

"I just saw you..."

"No you didn't." I counter

"Beatrice. I saw you with my own eyes." Caleb says, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Caleb, I think you should get some sleep... I didn't just climb into the window from talking to Uriah and Zeke... No way... Pft!"

He looks at me quizzically then surprises me with his response.

"If you really aren't telling me, it must be because it isn't your secret to tell." He smiles and leaves.

I stand there stunned.

"Goodnight Beatrice!" He sing songs from his room.

I sigh and fall to sleep.

The next morning, I wake with a groan. Memories from last night flood my mind.

I check my phone hastily, and there's a message from Tobias, sent about a minute ago.

Hey Tris,

Sorry to ask, but can you bring me some more meds? I'll drive you to school if you want. Caleb too.

I smile to myself. I go to the window and open it.

"Tobias?" I sing out the window.

He opens the window and his face is battered.

"Yes, Beatrice?" He sings back.

"I have medicine for you!" I laugh. "Catch!"

He outstretches his hands just in time.

"Thank you!" He says gratefully.

"Wait!" I say quickly. "Do you need to cover up?" I ask awkwardly.

"No way! I am NOT wearing makeup!" He protests.

"Would you rather answer 'OMIGOD! FOUR, WHAT HAPPENED?!' All day?" I challenge.

"Fine." He grumbles.

I throw him some concealer and other cover up makeup.

"Oh my god this is so, totally not my skin tone!" He responds in a ridiculous girl voice. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Need a ride to school?" He asks after a moment.

"Yeah sure. I'll ask Caleb too."

I go into Caleb's room quickly.

"Tobias offered us a ride to school, you in?"

"Susan is driving me." He blushes.

"Get it, Big Bro." I smirk.

"Out!" He giggles.

"Bye Caleb!" I say happily.

I return to the window.

"Just me. Caleb has a ride."

"Okay. See you in about an hour?" He smiles.

"Sure."

I close my window and go to shut my curtains.

Tobias gives me a "what for?" Look.

I shrug and laugh to myself and shut my curtains.

It's strangely cold outside, so I pull on black jeans and a gray silk tank top. I shrug on a red bomber jacket and black converse.

I run to my bathroom and quickly put my hair into a side fishtail braid.

I apply black eyeliner and some mascara too.

I grab my backpack and hop down to the kitchen.

"Hey dad!" I hug my dad from behind and kiss his cheek.

"Hello Beatrice!" He says warmly.

I sit down at the table and to my surprise, he sets down a stack of pancakes.

"Aw Dad!" I smile. I'm in a very good mood.

I eat my pancakes and Caleb comes tearing down the stairs.

"Tris! Good you're here! Blue or yellow?" He asks, moving two shirts up and down."

"Blue. And since when are you concerned about your outfits?"

"No reason!" He says quickly and runs back up the stairs.

I chuckle and finish my pancakes.

"Bye, Dad!" I put my dish in the sink.

"See you later!"

I walk outside and see Tobias, Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey guys." I wave.

"Sup Girl?" Uriah says smoothly.

I roll my eyes.

"SHOTGUN!" Both Zeke and Uriah yell, making me jump.

"Bro, you got shotgun yesterday." Uriah whines.

"I'm older!" Zeke groans.

"By what, a few minutes?"

"A full 7 minutes, little bro."

"Guys, Tris is getting shotgun..." Tobias says slowly.

"WHAT?" They both shriek.

"You heard me. Tris hop in!" Tobias beams.

I smile apologetically at Uriah and Zeke.

They scowl.

"You know I really don't-" I start.

"Yes you do. Now get in." Tobias says forcefully.

"Alright." I shake my head as Zeke and Uriah pout and hop into the back seat.

"Bro. Put the tunes on." Uriah says.

"Prepare yourself. You might hate this." Tobias whispers.

He turns a dial, and "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid starts blasting.

"No, I actually love this song." I say over the music. Tobias beams.

We pull into the parking lot, and I earn a few sour glances from other girls. I duck my head.

"Hey guys!" I hear Marlene, one of Christina's friends outside.

"Hey Mar!" Uriah says enthusiastically as he practically falls out of the car.

"I'm good, I'm good." He says after he regains his footing.

Marlene laughs.

"Are they...?" I ask Tobias quietly.

"Not yet, but everyone knows it." He smiles.

"Hey Tris!" Marlene says brightly.

"Hi." I return her smile.

We walk into school and go our separate ways for classes.

At sixth period, we all have lunch.

"Tris!" Christina calls.

"Oh hey, Chris!" She joins me on line for lunch.

"Hey I-" She gets cut off.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but just know that Four and I have a thing."

I turn around quickly, very startled. A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes is scowling at me. I think her shirt is too low and her skirt is too short.

"Um, what?" I ask, I really am confused.

"Don't play dumb. I know you're trying to get with Four."

"I'm not trying to do anything..." I mumble.

"Keep it that way. Stay away from him."

She turns to walk away, but I spit out another thing before I can stop myself.

"It's kinda hard when I live right next to him."

"Oh, girl next door, huh?" She mocks me.

"Shut up, Lauren." Christina sighs.

"Make me you little-"

"Okay, before a super hot girl fight breaks out-" Uriah smirks jokingly. "Chris and Tris let's go sit down." Lynn was about to get involved, and it probably wouldn't have been pretty.

Lauren stalks off in her little high heels and Lynn scoffs. "Spoiled, ugly..." She trails off.

We sit down quietly.

"What was that about?" Tobias asks.

"Your little stalker over there decided to go after Tris." Christina says.

"Why?"

"Well, Ya see-"

"No reason." I cut her off and smile.

"Okay whatever." Tobias shrugs it off.

"Oh god, don't look now. Peter, Drew, and Molly twelve o'clock." Lynn mutters.

"Hey losers." A boy, I assume is Peter calls out.

"Losers." Drew, probably echoes.

"Do you even have your own brain?" Zeke questions.

Drew growls.

"I see you've recruited another loser." Peter says as he trails his eyes up and down my body.

I cross my arms over my chest.

"You know, you're kinda cute, new girl." Peter winks.

I look down.

"Well, do you think I'm kinda cute?" He smirks.

I surprise myself at my response.

"No actually, and unless you want to have a problem here, I suggest you take your little posse of drones elsewhere." I smile a big, fake smile.

Everyone is stunned.

"Run along."

Peter says something stupid and then they stalk off.

"Go, Tris!" Uriah finally breaks the silence.

Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Christina all give me a fake round of applause.

Tobias gives me a wink.

I smile to myself.

Maybe being shy isn't the way to go.

OKAY, I WASN'T REALLY SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAD A LITTLE WRITER'S BLOCK. I CAN REALLY RELATE TO TRIS IN THIS CHAPTER. I USED TO BE SUPER SHY, BUT COMING OUT OF MY SHELL WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!

OKAY: QUICK QUESTION

I AM THINKING OF STARTING TWO NEW STORIES:

1: A HARRY POTTER FANFIC, BASICALLY A CONTINUATION OF ALBUS POTTER'S LIFE AT HOGWARTS

2: ANOTHER DIVERGENT FANFIC, BASICALLY A NO WAR STORY.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!

SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE!

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY :)


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, ANY BRANDS, SHAKESPEARE CHARACTERS, OR SONGS NAMED! JUST MY STORY!

Before I know it, it's Friday.

"Congrats Tris, you made it through your first week at Divergent High!" Christina says sarcastically.

"Yeah, to celebrate, I say we throw a party!" Uriah yells.

"You just need an excuse to have a party!" Marlene pushes Uriah playfully.

"That I do." Uriah smiles.

"Alright. Party at the Pedrads'!" Zeke laughs. "Seven o'clock. Be there, or be square, my friends."

I start to walk to Tobias' car.

Once I get to it he bows and opens the door for me.

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" I fudge a British accent.

"Tris. You are absolutely dreadful at English accents!" Tobias says in an equally awful accent.

"Too bad I was going for British!" I squeal.

"Oh please, they're like the same thing!"

"They are not!"

"Alright, enough Romeo and Juliette." I hear Zeke's voice behind us. "Just get in the car."

Tobias and I laugh, and he starts the car.

An hour later, my phone is buzzing like crazy. Seeing it's Christina, I answer right away.

"Hey, Chris."

Her squeal hurts my ear from the phone.

"Ouch, Chris! You just made my ear cry!"

"Too bad!" She yells. "There's a party tonight! Do you realize what this means?"

"Um... I do, but just in case you should tell me." I laugh.

She sighs through the phone. "Tris, honey. You have so much to learn." She pauses. "You are coming with Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and me to the mall."

"Christina, do I have to?"

"You can't get out of this! I've tried!" I hear Lynn scream from Christina's side of the line.

"Ugh, fine."

"We'll pick you up in 30! Kay?"

"Kay!" I answer in my best impression of an annoying girl.

"Oh shut up!" Christina laughs "See ya!"

My dad is grateful I'm actually making friends, so he gives me $100 dollars for the mall.

"Dad, you really-"

"Bea, I want to." He smiles.

"Thank you." I say softly.

A few minutes later, a car horn honks obnoxiously.

"Hop in, loser we're going shopping!" Christina jokes.

"What exactly are we going for?" I ask on the way there.

Christina pulls over.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING FOR?" She yells with a big smile on her face. "Dresses of course, then Candor or Dauntless outfits."

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Omigod. You've never played Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene shouts.

"Guys, I'm sitting right here. And no."

"We will explain later." Christina starts the car again, blasting "My Blood" by Ellie Goulding.

"AND GOD KNOWS IM NOT DEAD BUT I BLEED NOW!" All the girls scream the lyrics laughing.

Finally we pull into the mall parking lot.

"Okay, I say we hit up Dauntless 21 first, for dresses." Christina instructs.

We walk to the huge double floor Dauntless 21.

"What kinds of dresses are we looking for?" I ask skeptically.

"Girls, go scout out two dresses each for Tris. Lynn, you stay here and keep her company."

"You think I can't pick out dresses?"

"No offense sis, but no." Shauna smiles.

"Challenge accepted."

"Tris, go to the Dressing Room."

"Yes, Sir!" I salute Christina and march to the dressing room.

A few minutes later, they all return.

"So, we noticed you like blacks, grays, maroons, and reds-" Christina starts.

"How did you know my size?"

"Please, you're a 2 right?"

I nod. She smiles.

"Anyway, we all picked out some dresses for you." They all haul their picks into my hands.

"You know, you're only allowed six per room." A voice from behind us says.

"Hey, Tori!" Marlene calls.

"Hey, Mar! Hey girls. Who's this?"

"This is Tris, she just moved here."

"Hey!" Tori says brightly.

"I can try on a few at a time." I say quietly.

"Oh, I was just kidding. You could try on 50 at once, and I wouldn't care. I honestly don't know how I keep this job." She chuckles.

I smile and go into the dressing room.

"Tris, we randomized the dresses, so you don't know who picked what." Marlene calls.

There's a black dress that is way too sexy for me, with cut outs, a dark gray velvet dress, that I kinda like, and the rest are a blur. Finally, a stunning long sleeved, maroon, textured dress hugs my body perfectly.

"Guys! I think I found the dress!" I step out of the dressing room.

Everyone's jaws drop.

"So, who picked it?"

Lynn steps forward and bows.

"Shauna, I think I'm pretty good at picking dresses."

Shauna sticks out her tongue. "Tris, it's beautiful."

Shauna ends up getting the dark gray dress. Christina gets the sexy black one, it does look very good on her. Marlene gets a red skater dress with black detailing. Lynn picked out a simple black dress.

"Okay. Tris. Candor or Dauntless isn't just a game. It's a way of life. Have you played truth or dare before?"

"Nope."

"God, Tris. Did they have any fun where you are from?"

I roll my eyes.

"Basically, you sit in a circle and one person asks another; Candor or Dauntless. Candor is truth, and Dauntless is dare. You have to do whatever they tell you to, or you take off a piece of clothing." Marlene says.

"So, we need to get layers!" Christina yells happily. "And some cute lingerie, if you know what I mean." She winks.

I pick out a maroon cropped sweater and black ripped jeans with a maroon bandeau. Christina picks a yellow crop tank top and blue jeans with a black leather jacket. Marlene goes for a blue cardigan, a black tank top, and leggings. Shauna picks out a gray hoodie, a black tank top, and gray leggings. Lynn takes black ripped overalls, a striped long sleeve shirt and a jacket.

"Finally, we get the good stuff!"

Dauntless 21 was really inexpensive, so I still have about 50 dollars left.

"Time for Candor's Secret!" Shauna yells giddily.

We run across the mall and to the store.

Christina quickly picks out a black lacy bra and matching panties. Shauna goes for a dark gray silk push up bra and a matching pair of underwear. Marlene gets something similar. As does Lynn. I walk around and finally find a maroon lacy bra and matching underwear. I scurry to the register.

They were having some type of sale, so the underwear was only 15 dollars.

We finally hit up Amitybucks, and get iced coffees.

As we drive home, "Stranger" by Skrillex is blasting.

They pull into my driveway.

"Do you wanna just come to my house?" Christina asks.

I call my dad, and tell him my plans.

"Okay, just please; no drinking, no drugs, and no sex." I swallow a laugh.

"Okay! Thanks, Dad!"

"LET'S GO!"


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY STORY!

"Chris. I really appreciate it, but you can't make me pretty." I point out.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." Christina grins.

"Mar, get started on her hair. Makeup is all mine."

Marlene picks up a straightening iron.

"You burn me, you die."

"Noted."

After an eternity, not really. Probably around an hour, my hair and makeup is done.

"Take a look."

They spin my chair around dramatically. I open my eyes. There is a girl in the mirror, but it definitely isn't me.

This girl has striking blue eyes, flawless skin, and perfect hair. Her nose doesn't look too long, her mouth isn't too small.

"Definitely noticeable." Lynn applauds.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Christina and Marlene smile. They already got themselves ready earlier, so everyone is ready to go.

"Hey, losers! Open up!" Lynn is yelling at Zeke and Uriah's door.

A minute later, Uriah opens it. "Geez, woman." He says to Lynn, causing her to crack a smile.

The house is loud, and there are many kids, some I don't even think Uriah knows around the living room.

"HEY!" Lynn shouts to a random kid and leaves the doorway.

"Hey!" Marlene says giddily.

"Mar... You look, uh."

Marlene's eyebrows furrow, and her eyes grow sad.

"No!" Uriah basically shouts. "No, you look amazing!" He regains his composure.

Marlene perks up, and follows Uriah through the sea of people around us.

Zeke, Tobias, and another guy, Will I think arrive at the door. Zeke can't form coherent sentences while he looks at Shauna.

"I get drinks." He mutters as he walks away, embarrassed.

"Hello, Christina." Will says softly.

"Hi. Excuse me for just one sec. Tris, Girl Meeting."

"CHRISTINA, WHO IS THAT?" I whisper scream.

"THAT'S WILL... AND HE IS GORGEOUS." She yells back.

"Go, intrigue him, honey." I laugh.

"If I must..." She pretends to sigh, then scurries away, arm in arm with Will.

"Beatrice."

Damn, I forgot he was there.

"Hi." I smile.

"You look different." He says plainly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just like the more natural look." He smiles.

"Oh, you mean the 'I just got out of the shower, no makeup, hair is a mess' look?" I joke.

"Yeah, actually."

I blush. "Well you're one of the few."

"Come on, we should go find Zeke and Uriah." He tries to yell over the music. "Follow me!"

I try to follow him, but soon, I get swept away by insane teenagers.

"Awesome." I mutter.

I feel my dress get pulled. I look around, but no one seems to notice. I am thrown off guard and feel another tug. This one is stronger. I am pulled into a nearby corridor.

"Hey, newbie." Peter snarls.

"Peter." I greet harshly. "What do you want?"

"Don't we all want something?" He says softly as he walks towards me. I back up, and unluckily for me, into the wall.

He inches his nose closer to mine and I make an effort to push him away. He catches my hands and pins them to the wall behind me. I start to panic.

"Peter, stop." I mutter.

"Please, you so want this."

He crashes his mouth onto mine. I don't kiss back, instead I scream into his mouth.

"Shut up!" He growls as he brings his mouth to my neck.

I try to lift my knee and hit him where the sun doesn't shine, if you know what I mean, but he moves his hand from around my wrist and blocks my knee.

He pauses for a minute, then goes back to kissing me. He trails his hands up the side of my leg and to my butt. At this point, I am desperate, so I bite his tongue and scream as loud as I can.

He groans in pain. I am still screaming until he pushes me to the floor and gets on top of me, successfully pinning me to the ground.

"Stop fighting it, you know you want me." He whispers as he kisses my ear.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE! ANYONE, HELP!" I scream.

Peter starts unzipping my dress and I shriek. I am sobbing, and my eyes are closed tightly.

I feel Peter being dragged off of me. I hear groans of pain and the sound of fists.

I slowly open my eyes and see Tobias, hitting Peter against the wall. He is screaming, but I am too terrified to hear what he says.

Finally, Peter crumples to the floor.

Tobias takes my hand and leads me upstairs. He opens a random door and I fall into him, crying.

"Tris, it's okay." He smooths my hair and cradles me. I sniffle a little bit, then control myself.

"I'm sorry." I whisper after a minute. "I got mascara all over your shirt." I mutter.

"It's okay." He laughs. "Tris, you kinda look like a raccoon." He wipes a tear from my cheek.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." I slap his arm.

"Sorry." He laughs as he wraps his arms around me. "I could get him arrested." He sighs.

"No, I don't want him to think I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared. Everyone is afraid of something."

"No, you don't understand. He touched me."

"He did WHAT?" He tries to spring up,

"Not in the way you think, but almost."

"I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him."

"You're kinda scary, Tobias."

He smiles sternly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just startled is all."

"Good, so what's our story here, in case anyone asks."

"Well Chris can sense a lie anywhere, so I say the story is exactly what happened." I reply simply.

"Okay, good. I'm sure she's going to flip over your makeup being 'ruined' and all." He laughs.

"I'll manage."

"Good, cause Candor or Dauntless starts in like 20 minutes." He chuckles. "Christina had these at the front door." He hands me my clothes then sets me down, and begins to walk out of the room.

"Four?"

"Yes, Beatrice?"

"Thank you."

He smiles and shuts the door quietly behind him.

HEY INITIATES!

JUST LETTING YOU KNOW I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I HAVE BEEN. IVE BEEN ON WINTER BREAK ALL WEEK, AND HAD TIME TO WRITE. BUT, SINCE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN MONDAY, ILL TRY TO HAVE WEEKEND UPDATES!

THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE ON THE WAY OUT!

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY


	10. Chapter 10

YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME OF MY MISERY!

"I am going to kill him." Christina says simply, after I explain the entire story to everyone.

"I am gonna do a lot more than killing." Uriah says angrily.

"I think I got it covered." Four says sheepishly. "I kinda knocked him out."

"Yes bro. Yes." Zeke slow claps for Four. I giggle. "Before we start, a bro meeting is in session."

All the guys follow him out of the room. Once the door shuts, Christina pounces.

"TRIS!" She squeaks. "We have a plan. We are going to get you and Four together."

"Oh. I don't think-"

"Shut it, honey. It's obvious he likes you." Marlene smiles.

I smile to myself.

The guys barge back in, and sit in a circle. Four sits next to me and Christina sits on my other side.

"I'll start, since it was my fantastic idea to throw this party!" Uriah beams. "Zeke, bro... Candor or Dauntless?"

"Gonna have to go Dauntless bruthah." Zeke tries to sound like a thug.

"I dare you to let Shauna lick whipped cream off your stomach." Uriah smiles triumphantly.

Zeke turns white. "I- I mean sure..."

Everyone giggles as Zeke grabs some whipped cream from the fridge. He sprays it all over himself.

"It's cold." He laughs. Shauna walks over to him, and slowly starts licking the whipped cream.

Zeke covers a moan with a laugh.

I am shaking with silent laughter. Uriah lost it and started laughing so hard, he cried.

After all the whipped cream is gone Zeke sits up.

"It feels good, okay?" He is bright red and rubbing the back of his neck.

Shauna is looking pretty embarrassed too.

"You have a little whipped cream on your mouth." Zeke says.

She goes to wipe it but he kisses her instead.

"Smooth bro. Smooth." Uriah laughs.

"Sweet." Zeke smiles after they break apart. Shauna giggles.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless."

"Walk around the circle and kiss the people you would date."

As a joke, Will kisses Uriah's cheek.

"No homo." Uriah laughs as he smacks Will's butt.

Then, Will goes up to Christina and kisses her sweetly.

She can't stop smiling after that.

"Miss Marlene..."

"Candor." She says before he can even ask the question.

"I would call you a Pansycake, but I'm gonna be nice." Uriah winks at her.

"Do you like Uriah?" Will smirks.

"Dare!" Marlene exclaims.

"I dare you to answer the question."

Marlene weighs her options, then just decides to remove her jacket.

"That does it, you're a Pansycake." Uriah jokes as he tries to cover up his hurt.

Marlene clears her throat. "Tris C or D."

"Hmmmm... Dauntless."

"I dare you to play the game in just your bra and pants."

"Mar!"

Suddenly I realize my jacket was missing from the bag.

"Oh, you planned this!" I yell menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah I did, and I'm really proud!" She smiles cheekily.

I sigh and remove my shirt. I cross my arms over my chest, and try to cover as much as possible.

Four then pulls off his hoodie and puts it over my head, messing up my hair. He laughs. The hoodie is warm and smells like his cologne.

"Awwww!" Shauna coos.

"Lynn. You know the question."

"Candor. And I swear Uriah if you call me a Pansycake you will die."

"I'd die happy!" He bellows, earning a grin from Lynn.

"Okay... Wed, Bed, or Dead Four, Zeke, and Uriah." I laugh evilly.

"Easy. I'd kill Uriah definitely."

"Ouch, Lynn... Babe I love you." Uriah says.

"I'd Wed Four, and I guess I'd have to bed Zeke."

"Lynn... I thought you were my sister!" Shauna exclaims while laughing.

"Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Play Seven Minutes with Tris. Right here, right now."

"RIIIIGHT HERE! RIIIIIGHT NOW!" Uriah sings the High School Musical song.

"In front of everyone?" Four questions.

"Yep." Lynn smiles wickedly. He stands up and takes my hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just feel better against a wall." He whispers, referring to the Peter incident.

"Okay." I whisper back.

Then he slowly leans in and begins kissing me slowly. Warmth erupts in my chest. Then, after a few moments, he slides his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly give. This was nothing like the kiss with Peter. I actually enjoy this one. A soft sigh escapes my mouth and I feel him smile.

"Ahem?" A female grunt interrupts us. I open my eyes and see Lauren in the middle of the room, scowling at us. I realize that Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and even Lynn are on the floor dying. They're freaking out over Four and me.

Uriah gives Four a thumbs up and an over exaggerated wink.

Zeke mouths "Get it!"

Will gives Four an approving nod and sticks out his tongue.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Four." Lauren spits.

"I never agreed." I say quietly.

"Well, he doesn't like you. He likes me!" She pulls Four out of my grasp.

"Four?" I ask.

He remains silent.

"Why would he like you anyway? You have no butt or boobs. You're ugly, you're just an annoying goody-two-shoes girl that lives next door!" She finishes.

I can literally feel her words carve into me, like a knife.

"Tris." Four whispers.

"No. NO!" I shriek.

By now, Christina and the girls are off the floor and on their feet, watching as this unfolds. Will, Zeke, and Uriah are standing, motionless.

"Tris. She's lying, you are-"

"Done here. I'm done here. After all I did for you, Four. You could have had the decency to tell me about her."

"There's nothing to tell, Bea-"

"No. You don't get to call me that." I say as tears threaten to spill over my cheeks.

"Bye, Trissy!" Lauren gives me a fake smile and a wave as she hooks arms with Four.

"Bye FOUR." I use his name against him like a weapon.

He shrugs Lauren off of him.

I open the door, then slam it as I walk out of the room. I push through the masses of people. I hear him behind me. I finally make it to the front door. It's raining outside.

"Crap." I mutter.

"Tris, please just listen!" I hear Four behind me, but choose to slam the front door too.

I see the street through blurred vision. I trip over my heel and fall into the grass.

Four is right behind me, so he pulls me up.

"Get away from me." I say darkly.

"Tris, can I please just explain?"

"You have one minute." I say flatly.

"Lauren and I dated back in Sophomore year. She cheated on me, and I saw she was a slut. I broke up with her, and she hasn't moved on. I don't like her at all."

"Well it's clear you don't like me either."

"Tris!"

"Your minute is up."

I push him away, and walk into the street barefoot.

A car's tires screech. The lights blind me. The driver's face of panic is etched into my mind. The rain falls slower. Everything happens slower actually. I see Four out if the corner of my eye. The car horn blares, but it is too late. My eyes widen as the impact hits me.

"Beatrice!"

WHY HELLO, MY FRIENDS! I KNOW YOU WILL HATE ME FOR THIS CLIFFHANGER, BUT ITS OKAY! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE *SIGH* NEXT WEEKEND :( SCHOOL STINKS! WELL THANKS FOR READING! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! I AM SO SORRY THAT THE STORY WIGGED OUT AGAIN :( I HOPE IT WORKED

-KELSEY


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY STORY

I don't remember anything. All I see is a huge white room with hundreds of staircases. I look down and notice that my clothes were swapped out for a simple white dress. I look around at the bright room.

"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes and bounces off of the seemingly endless walls.

I walk up the first staircase. The milky white marble is cool against my bare feet.

I grab the railing and call out again.

"Is anyone here?"

"Beatrice."

I have heard the voice before. I could never forget that voice. Not in a million years.

I whip around quickly. "Mom?"

My mother stands before me, adorned in a silk white dress. Her curly brown hair still looks the same as it always did. Her half smile was upon her face. She was exactly as I remembered her, strong, beautiful, and happy.

"Mom." I whisper as I feel tears spring in my eyes. Suddenly, I realize something. She isn't real. Either I'm dreaming or dead.

"Mom am I-"

"No, sweetheart."

"Then where am I?"

"In between."

I nod numbly.

"You're friend, Tobias." She pauses and smiles. "Is worried sick about you."

"Mom, do you like him?" I ask in a strained voice.

"I have grown to like him. In the future he will do extraordinary things." She smiles and crosses to face me on the other side.

"Does it hurt? Dying I mean." I ask quietly.

"It's easier than falling asleep." She smiles.

"Mom, am I going to die?"

She just smiles and strolls over to a door I didn't see earlier.

"Follow me."

I follow her through the door and find myself in a hospital room. I creep over to the bed and step back in shock when I see the person in the bed is me.

My face is scraped and bruised. My back is propped up with a pillow. I have an IV in my arm.

"Mom." I mumble.

"Shh."

I see Tobias come tiptoeing into the room. He quietly closes the door and sits at my bedside. He grabs my hand.

"Tris. You have to wake up. You need to. I haven't known you long, but I've known you long enough to know that when you don't understand a math problem, your nose scrunches up in this adorable way. I know you don't like to shop, your favorite color is maroon, and that your favorite number is six. I know that you love the way the crickets sound at night and, God, I love your laugh, and your smile, and your happiness. You know things about me I've never shared voluntarily before. You helped me through an extremely tough time. I trust you, and respect you so much, and you are a wonderful person Tris. You're too wonderful to die." He bows his head quietly.

Suddenly, my mother and I stand in the enormous white room we were in before. I look around, confused. Suddenly a blinding light appears up in the depths of the height of the building.

"Mom, what is that?"

"It's the light." She says gently. "You have a choice. You can continue living, or you can embrace death with open arms."

"Mom-"

"Tris, you have to live." She walks over to me and embraces me in a hug, and kisses my head.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." Her signature half smile is plastered on her face.

"I love you." I whisper. Then the white room dims as she disappears into the light.

I fall to the floor and feel around in the darkness. Somewhere, I close my eyes.

A few moments later, I open them and see a hospital room.

"Tris." I hear Tobias whisper.

"Hey." I say weakly and manage to crack a smile.

"You're alive." He exclaims. He takes my hand and kisses it, then kisses my forehead.

"I'm so happy you're safe."

"What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a truck outside Uriah and Zeke's house."

"What happened to the driver?"

"He ran."

"Coward." I whisper under my breath. I turn to him with lazy eyes.

"Do you really like the way I laugh?" I tease him.

"You could hear me?" His face breaks into a small grin. I nod.

He smiles in a peculiar way. He doesn't see how handsome he really is. When you look at him, he smiles not because he knows he's cute, but because he's curious as to why you're looking at him in the first place. It's a spectacularly shy smile.

"Hey!" I hear a nurse down the hall. "That room is family only!" A small nurse in teddy bear scrubs opens the door.

Tobias looks at me frantically for an explanation.

"Um, I was calling for a nurse, because I woke up, and he came in and said he would stay with me till someone came." I paused. "And here you are I guess. Thank you random stranger."

"No problem miss." He winks.

The nurse doesn't seem to believe me, but she doesn't question me.

"You have minor injuries, but a sprained wrist and a few broken ribs." She checks off a clipboard.

I nod. Her walkie talkie beeps and she answers it.

"Andrew and Caleb Prior are coming to room 4610 now." The electronic voice says.

"Okay." My nurse replies.

A minute later, my father is at the door along with Caleb.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asks gently.

"Like I got hit by a truck." I humor him a little bit.

Caleb snorts. "I see your sarcasm hasn't suffered."

"Good to see you too, Big Bro."

"Mr. Prior, could you sign these release papers, please?" The nurse asks.

"Absolutely."

He signs the papers, and within the hour I am on my way home.

We pull into the driveway, and the block is eerily quiet. I walk up the patio steps and firmly twist the door handle.

I walk in and am immediately startled.

"WELCOME HOME TRIS!"

All of my friends, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn and Tobias jump out of the kitchen.

Christina and Will hold a bouquet of flowers. Uriah has a "I'm sorry you got hit by a truck" balloon, which is probably custom made, and a box of cookies. Four has a big teddy bear and a box of chocolate.

"Did I miss Valentine's Day?" I joke and thank everyone.

We have a small party with food, and talking and fun.

Tobias pulls me aside.

"Tris we need to talk."

OKAY I KNOW THIS ENDING SUCKED, I AM SORRY. BUT I HAVE BEEN SICK FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS AND I HAVE A HUGE EXAM COMING UP, SO I DONT KNOW IF I WILL UPDATE BEFORE NEXT WEEKEND. IM REALLY SORRY! BE SUPER SWAG AND LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IN YOUR WAY OUT!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

BE BRAVE

-KELSEY :)


	12. Chapter 12

(IF YOU ARE READING ON WATTPAD DISREGARD THIS AUTHORS NOTE. I OWN NOTHING!*)

OKAY HEY FRIENDS, LET ME JUST EXPLAIN SOMETHING HERE. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE LOGICAL ERRORS, LIKE THE ZIPLINE THING ABOUT SHAUNA'S WEIGHT. I KNEW THAT WAS FAR FETCHED, DON'T WORRY! I JUST WANTED THE GIRLS TO WIN... GIRL POWER! :) AND I ACTUALLY LOOKED UP SHAILENE WOODLEY'S EYE COLOR, AND THEY ARE ACTUALLY GREEN! SO LET'S JUST PRETEND THEY'RE HAZEL FOR MY STORY... COOL? YAY! I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, I PROMISE I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE! I LOVE SEEING EVERYONES THOUGHTS, AND IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ALL TAKE THE TIME TO TELL ME HOW EVERYTHING IS! THANK YOU! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... CHAPTER TWELVE!

"Tris. We need to talk."

Usually... That's never good. I remember when I was around fourteen, my father used the same words right before told me that he knew I had watched an R rated movie. I was in trouble for weeks.

I snap back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I feel like all this was my fault. I made you so upset that you walked into the street. I'm so sorry." He looks down.

"Tobias. This is not your fault. I was caught up in the moment. I totally overreacted. Besides, I know you didn't mean to almost kill me." I laugh a little.

"I know, but I mean... I should have told you about my history with Lauren."

"Tobias, really it's fine."

"Tris, I really like you... A lot. I like the way your hair shines, and the way your eyes light up when you're happy, I like the little squeal you make when I tickle you. I like everything about you."

I blush and look down. He moves a piece of hair out of my face, that I wasn't aware fell. He lifts my chin and his dark blue eyes stare right into mine. He crashes his lips into mine with hungry force. I back up into the wall and kiss him back. My hands travel to his hair and I tug it slightly. He lets out a groan and smiles against my mouth.

He moves his mouth to my neck and kisses down my throat tenderly, causing me to shudder. He smiles against my neck and breathes in deeply.

"You smell fantastic." He pulls away and grins.

"You aren't too bad yourself." I whisper breathlessly.

A loud thud echoes in the hallway. Bickering follows the noise. I see Marlene and Uriah around the corner.

Marlene laughs nervously. "Hehe hey guys... Casually going to the coat closet."

"Sureeee..." Tobias chuckles.

"Hey guys?" I say.

"Yes?"

"The coat closet is on the next floor." I giggle.

"Right." Uriah says awkwardly.

"Out!" I giggle. Tobias still has his arms snaked around me and his face in my hair.

"Woman!" Uriah jumps and drags Marlene out of the room with him.

I laugh and put my head in the crook of Tobias' neck. I breathe in his warm cinnamon scent.

"I need to tell you something else." He says as his voice muffles.

"What?" I pull away from his neck and look into his eyes.

"After I took you home, I went back to Uriah's, and Lauren was still there. She tried to kiss me and then Lynn and Christina kinda had a girl fight with her." He smiles slightly, but then his eyes lose their humor. "She said she wished the car ran you over. That was when I lost it, and Uriah had to kick me out of the house. He thought I was going to hurt someone."

"Tobias."

"No there's more."

"Tobias, really it's okay. I know you meant well. I'm okay, you're okay. Everything is just fine." I smile and join my hands on the back of his neck.

He sighs and looks into my eyes with an intensity so large, I think he can see straight into my soul.

He kisses me softly then takes my hand.

"Come on, let's go back to your party."

The next day was a bit of a blur. It was Monday, and I was flooded with questions from students, teachers, and even the janitors. By gym, I never wanted to hear the phrases "Are you okay?" And "What happened?!" Again. I still was in a lot of pain, so I had a doctors note to give to Coach Max.

Soon, the rest of my class began to trickle in. Followed shortly after was Assistant Coach Eric, but Coach Max was no where in sight.

I slowly walked over to Eric with the note held out in front of me.

"Prior, why aren't you dressed for my class?" Eric hisses.

"Um, I'm injured." I say as I beckon him with the note. By then, I have a portion of the class' attention.

"Right." Eric scoffs "Injured." He makes air quotes in the air. "Go change, or you get a zero for the day."

"But, I was in the hospital all weekend, I am-"

"Prior, you open your mouth again, you get a zero for today, and four extra laps tomorrow, understand?"

"But-"

"She's injured." Uriah steps up. "She got hit by a truck on Friday. You can't make her participate."

"I have authority here, I won't be controlled by a bunch of scrawny brats. So, Prior. Go change... Now."

I reluctantly exit the gym, sending a glance to Shauna and Lynn. They look at me apologetically.

"Wait." I hear Tobias' voice echo out. I stop in my tracks. "She is injured. Badly. You can't make her."

"Did you not hear me two minutes ago? What, are all of you brats deaf? I have authority here."

"She was-"

"Shut your mouth Eaton."

"SHE WAS HIT BY A FUCKING TRUCK!" Tobias yells. "She has four broken ribs and a sprained wrist. So help me God I will-"

"You won't do anything except go down to the office with Prior and your very colorful vocabulary, and explain yourself."

Tobias storms over to me and grabs my arm.

"I expect an extra four laps tomorrow from both of you." Eric shouts. Tobias huffs and begins to rant about how Eric has had it out for him since day one.

"I'm telling you Tris, he has is out for me. Ever since I stepped foot in that gym class he's hated me. What have I ever done? Nothing. This one time, he chased me around the locker room threatening to smack me with a ruler, then said it was cardio... Who the hell thinks that's cardio?!"

I can't help but to smile a bit.

"It's not funny." He frowns.

"It kind of is."

We turn the corner of the office and see no other than Ms. Matthews, looking menacing as ever.

"We are here to see Mrs. Reyes." Tobias says quietly.

"Oh, Mrs. Reyes was relieved from her position as assistant principal." She smiles a sugary sweet smile.

"So who should we talk to?"

"You're looking at her." She smirks again.

"Oh boy."

OKAY OKAY IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOUREVER! I AM SO BUSY, AND I AM TRYING TO BALANCE MY SCHEDULE, BUT ITS HARD PEEPS! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW :)

BE BRAVE

-KELSEY ;)


End file.
